


Bitchmas Prompt Fills 2016

by Leydhawk



Series: Control [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward anal sex, BDSM, Bitchmas, Bondage, CBT, D/s, Humbler, Inspired by fhartz91 and lilinas, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Rough Sex, infantilism (mild), more tags added as needed, sex toy, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: Lilinas is providing one word prompts for kinky stories as sort of an Advent challenge. I'm going to try to keep up, writing drabbles in the Control verse. 1 chapter per prompt. Warnings for each chapter will be listed, as the tags will be for the entire month of prompt fills.





	1. Bow, or Be Humbled

**Author's Note:**

> I unintentionally used a number of ideas from fhartz91 and her works in some of these stories. These are barely more than free writing, always dashed off in the mornings as I tried to get ready to face working retail at Christmas, but I have to acknowledge the amazing writing and concepts upon which this was founded that apparently have imbedded themselves in my mind in a profound way. Lilinas was a great inspiration as well. I never would have known the joys of cbt without her stories and her hump day porn posts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric/Blaine, a year or so after they got together. D/s dynamics, punishment, mild cock and ball torture, use of a humbler

Bow, or Be Humbled

"I'm Filipino, not Japanese."

Blaine rarely snapped or got bitchy at his boyfriend and Dom, but when he was stressed out, sometimes he slipped up.

"Oh, darlin', that was the wrong thing to say."

So Blaine found himself kneeling in the corner, and he didn't like it. His mood was petulant and sour; he had a ton of school work to do, and Eric had left the loft to go get groceries anyway...

Blaine scurried to his bag and got the script for class, then brought it with him back to where he'd been made to kneel. He could do two things at once.

When the door to the loft opened, Blaine shoved his script under the edge of the rug.

Eric moved around their home, and Blaine listened, wondering if he was going to get away with his subterfuge.

"Sweet pea, I'm not stupid. I know people underestimate me because of my accent, but after nearly a year, I thought you'd learned better."

Blaine bit his lip.

"So. I bought something a while back, and now we'll let you see if it's as much of a turn on as you thought it was when we saw it at the club."

Blaine started to tremble. There were a lot of things he'd seen at the clubs over the last year, and whenever they'd tried them at home, they had always been far more intense than he'd anticipated.

"Look at me."

Blaine turned his head an peeked over his shoulders at his Dom. His jaw dropped.

The next half hour, Blaine knelt in a deep, subservient bow, his balls pulled back and held between his thighs with a slim wooden humbler. Eric took his script from where Blaine had tucked it, clicking his tongue that Blaine had actually thought he'd gotten one over on him, and made him run his lines, having Blaine speak loudly to be heard and enunciate carefully to be understood as his face was buried in his knees.

Each mistake got Blaine a painful nudge to his balls, and he had never been more efficient in memorization.

Three times he ran the scene word perfect, and Eric petted his fingers down Blaine's back in praise before taking the sub out of the device.

"Do you have anything you want to say to me, darlin'?"

"Thank you, sir," Blaine replied softly, nuzzling into Eric's hand on his cheek.

"Good boy."


	2. Fear and Adrenaline (Prompt:Icicle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big warning! This prompt fill went dark on me and this is a rape fantasy. Eric and Blaine are in a trusting, D/s relationship, and Eric is fulfilling a fantasy Blaine has expressed. It's been pre-negotiated and agreed upon. If it's not your thing, PLEASE skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Icicle  
> Warnings: D/s, rape fantasy

Fear and Adrenaline 

Confessing his darkest desire to his Dom had left Blaine trembling and achingly hard. _Rape fantasy._ It felt like the most taboo thing Blaine ever thought of, and he was relieved when Eric hadn't judged him. In fact, as a reward for finally being willing to say it, Blaine had been granted an orgasm for the first time in six weeks. He'd come like a firehose down Eric's throat.

When they discussed it a month later, Blaine admitted that it was the frisson of fear, the icicles of terror down his spine, that made the idea mind-numbingly hot for him.

Eric filed the information away in his mind for future reference. That sort of scene wasn't something to be entered lightly.

It was some time after that, during a scheduled review of their contract, that he brought it up again.

Blaine nearly swooned.

More discussion. Detailed guidelines for what was and was not acceptable were created and became an entire subsection in their rules. Blaine wanted it to be a surprise, but was terrified by it as well. It was such a fine line to walk that Eric planned far in advance.

Backpacking in a national forest where no one was likely to be within hearing was the setting Eric chose. In order to make it a surprise, he scheduled two similar trips earlier in the summer so Blaine was comfortable in the wilderness.

They were on day two of their trip, going further into the forest than they had before.

They heated dinner and watched the stars for a while. Blaine sang to entertain them.

And then it was time to get into their little tent and go to sleep.

Eric waited for Blaine to start snoring, then inched the zipper on his sub's sleeping bag down. Once it was undone all the way to Blaine's feet, Eric exited the tent stealthily.

Getting his phone set up near Blaine's head, but far enough away so the recording would be believable was a little challenging. He needed the volume to convey his own panicked voice loudly enough, but not too loud. He hoped it would work as planned.

Eric pulled a ski mask on, and an extra jacket over his sweatshirt to try to change his body type a bit.

With a deep, centering breath, he activated the countdown on his phone so the recording would begin when he needed it to.

~~B&E~~

Blaine was completely disoriented when he woke to have his sleeping bag pulled off him and his thermal pants torn off.

"Wh- Eric!" Blaine cried, when he made out the hulking dark figure looming over him. He scrambled to try to get away the body that suddenly pushed him down, holding him flat with a knee between his shoulder blades.

"No! Please, don't hurt him!" Eric's voice sounded from somewhere outside the tent.

"Eric!" Blaine shouted, then froze when he felt cold metal against his cheek.

"Tell him not to fight and we won't shoot you both," a low voice growled from outside.

"No! Don't hurt him! Blaine!" There was a scuffle that sounded like a fight and Eric grunted. Blaine started to writhe, trying to get free, but a click that sounded like a gun cocking stilled him.

"We're gonna just kill him and then take what we want anyway," the other voice threatened.

"Darlin', please! Do what he wants!" Eric sobbed. "Please, don't hurt him..." Another thud, a grunt, then silence.

"Eric!" Blaine screamed. The man above him leaned down and bit his ear, hard.

Suddenly Blaine went limp. The signal. Oh, Eric was a genius. Blaine had been convinced they were really being attacked. The adrenaline and terror was coursing through him and it was delicious.

The reassurance that this was all an elaborate fantasy allowed Blaine to slide back into the scene, setting aside his knowledge that it was actually Eric on top of him.

"No! Please!" Blaine begged, wriggling.

Booted feet kicked at Blaine's bare calves in clear indication that he was to spread his legs.

He fought. "No! No! Help! Eric!"

The struggle seemed to last forever as Blaine fell into his own icy fear and dark desire.

Finally, his attacker immobilized him with zip ties, forcing Blaine into exhausted surrender.

With no prep, the man's cock rooted between Blaine's ass cheeks and shoved in. Blaine screamed and renewed his attempt to get free, all the while knowing that the cock inside him had been lubed enough so that the penetration hurt but wouldn't do any damage.

The sensuous groan from his attacker fed the scene with the "stranger" enjoying taking his struggling victim.

Jackhammering hard into Blaine, it didn't take long until a deep grunt and twisting grind indicated the man had climaxed.

Blaine lay sobbing, freezing as the assailant abandoned him. He heard footsteps walking away, and he laid still, his own cock so hard he could have gotten off in a heartbeat if he'd rutted against the ground.

His arms were still zip tied together behind his back, and he ached all over from the fight.

After several minutes, his weeping slowed, and he heard movement outside the tent.

"Sir? Sir? Are you all right?" Blaine called, his voice hoarse.

A fresh waft of cold air as the tent flaps were opened and Eric crawled back inside. The zip ties were cut, and Blaine's arms were carefully repositioned beside his body. Eric rubbed his shoulders a little, and caressed the back of his head before he slid fresh thermals up Blaine's legs and rolled soft, warm socks onto his feet. His sleeping bag flipped onto him, but when Blaine heard the zipper he protested.

"No, please, will you hold me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, sweet pea," Eric's voice had never sounded so tender.

Blaine laid safely wrapped in his Dom's arms.

"You were perfect, sir. That was amazing," Blaine whispered.

"Okay, darlin'. Now go to sleep."

As Blaine drifted off, Eric heard him whisper, "Thank you."


	3. Competition (Prompt:Hooked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian picks up a prostitute for an elaborate scene in a cheap motel. Trust me and just go with it. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hooked   
> Warnings: Prostitution, bondage, oral sex, anal sex

Competition 

Sebastian was jittering with nerves as he approached the street corner.

The man standing there wore white patent leather platform boots that hugged muscular calves, with matching booty shorts that left his lightly haired thighs bare. A slim fitting silver vest with no shirt beneath it appeared to be the sum total of what the pale, gorgeous man was wearing.

Light eyes flickered toward Sebastian, and a seductive smile stretched full, pink lips.

"You lookin' for a date, handsome?" A melodious voice purred. Sebastian felt his knees wobble.

"Maybe. I have kind of particular tastes."

A perfectly groomed eyebrow rose. "You tell me your preference and I'll tell you how much."

Sebastian licked his lips and glanced around. They were still alone.

"Um, I want to take you to that motel over there," Sebastian tilted his head toward the building across the street with the flickering 'an' in the Vacancy sign. "And I want to tie you up. I... I want your mouth and your ass."

Sensuous lips pursed as the man seemed to ponder.

"Three hundred, baby. It's a discount because you're hot."

"Oh-Okay. So, let's go."

"I see the cash before the ropes come out, and you use condoms."

"Yeah, um, sure."

~~Hooked~~

Three crisp hundreds lay on the bedside table, and Sebastian spent forty-five minutes carefully tying up the man with different colored ropes, making the knots into a pattern that looked like a flowered vine trailing up the pale skin of the man's torso, with one arm bound beneath the cords in front and one in back.

"You have the most beautiful skin," Sebastian whispered. "I've never seen anyone who looks so alluring tied like this."

"Mm. Thank you."

"May I take pictures?"

"That's more."

Sebastian laid two more bills to match the other three.

"Take as many as you like, handsome."

Sebastian photographed the man from various angles and in different lighting, growing more and more aroused.

"I need you," he finally whispered, setting the camera aside.

"I'm right here," the man murmured, fluttering his eyes, lowering the lids in a perfectly seductive expression.

Sebastian stripped, and blushed when the man kneeling on the cheap motel pillow moaned appreciatively. Putting on a condom and stepping closer, holding his cock toward the man's mouth made Sebastian shake with need and nerves.

The blow job was glorious. The man explored and exploited every sensitive spot Sebastian had. When he finally came with his cock deep in the man's throat, with him swallowing and massaging him, Sebastian almost fell over from the power of it.

The bound man steadied him with his forehead pressed securely against Sebastian's hip, and Sebastian was grateful for the kindness.

"You're amazing," Sebastian praised, stroking the man's cheek lightly. A Mona Lisa smile ghosted across the perfect lips as Sebastian removed the condom and disposed of it.

There was an interminable time while Sebastian untied the intricate knots and carefully massaged arnica cream into the red marks marring the smooth skin.

"Why don't you take a minute and stretch and get a drink or something while I get the bed ready," Sebastian suggested solicitously, then turned his attention to the next scene.

A dark furry blanket covered the motel bed, and Sebastian got out more ropes, laying them out in order.

"Alright. Are you familiar with yoga? I want you in child's pose, with your feet outside your butt."

The man climbed onto the bed and gracefully assumed the position. Sebastian's mouth went dry and his dick twitched, already getting thick again. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he began tying.

This time, the man was bound with knots that looked like chain link, and Sebastian enjoyed photographing him thoroughly again, from a close up of the furled anus exposed in its little nest of reddish-brown hair, the round mounds of the man's ass spread by cords of a satiny black, to the forearms bound to the ankles with a twisting timber hitch.

"I need your ass. It's so perfect," Sebastian moaned after he'd set the camera aside again.

"So take it. Take what you want. Take what you paid for," the man replied, his voice sounding breathy. Sebastian shuddered, wondering if he was anywhere near as turned on as Sebastian was.

Condom. Lube. Fingers gently probing and finding that the man was loose and ready.

Sebastian groaned as he entered the man. How could he have felt loose to fingers but so wickedly tight on his cock?

The posture the man was in forced Sebastian to cover him with his body and thrust down.

" _Ohmygod_ ," the man gasped with the first long penetration.

Sebastian smiled. He took his time, drawing moans and hitched breaths from the man. When he sped up, the moans grew into cries of ecstasy, and just as Sebastian was reaching the end of his endurance, the man wailed and came, his ass rippling on Sebastian's cock, and Sebastian lost control, pounding in-in-in, and coming with his own drawn out cry.

After catching his breath, Sebastian silently untied the man, cleaning him up with a warm wash cloth, and again treating the rope marks on his alabaster skin as he helped the man stretch out.

Wrapping his arms around the man, Sebastian kissed him with long familiarity and when he drew back, he grinned at his husband.

"That _has_ to be the best fantasy fulfillment. Admit it."

Kurt's lips curled. "That was... It was amazing, but when we played The Lucky Fireman, you passed out, so I think--"

"Uh-uh. Hooked Shibari is the best. Admit it," Bas smirked.

Kurt laughed. "Okay. It was worth all the months of practicing with those knots. I can't wait to see those pictures!"

"I win, then?"

"You are such a child! Yes, you win. So far! I have plenty of other fantasies still."

Bas snickered. "I'm the champion. You'll see."

Kurt just laughed.


	4. Sweetest Little Baby in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitchmas prompt fill: Bough  
> Warnings: Restraint, oral sex, sex toy, infantilism (sort of? I never thought I'd write that in any form)

Prompt: Bough  
Author: Leydhawk  
Word Count: 297  
Verse: Beyond His Control (on AO3 & ff.net)  
Pairing: Eric/Blaine  
Warnings: restraint, oral sex, sex toy, infantilism (sort of?)

Sweetest Little Baby in Town

" _Rock-a-bye, baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all,_ " Eric crooned. He wasn't on key, but Blaine didn't mind. This was the only situation in which Eric sang to him.

Floating, suspended, Blaine's body was completely relaxed, wrapped tight in stretchy fabric that enveloped him from neck to toes like a cocoon. He rested on a padded board that swung from the big eyebolts he and Eric had secured to the ceiling of their loft. There were optional pulleys to adjust height, but today, Eric had pressed a plug into Blaine's ass and carefully pulled the cylindrical body stocking over his sub's body, encasing him in what felt like a warm, snuggly embrace, then carried him over and laid him down.

The board had an adjustable headpiece that Eric had tilted, tipping Blaine's head so he was supported comfortably and his mouth was at hip height to Eric.

Blaine suckled like an infant periodically, then relaxed and let the rocking of the swing do the work of sliding his Dom's perfect cock back and forth on his tongue.

"That's my beautiful baby boy," Eric breathed, stroking Blaine's cheek. Blaine hummed contentedly.

"Oh, darlin'..."

Blaine sucked, lapping at Eric's frenulum on the backstroke, and the Dom shivered.

" _Hush_ _little_ _baby_ , _don't_ _say_ _a_ _word_..." Eric sang.

Blaine floated. Eventually, Eric would come, then he'd lift Blaine off the bench and set him on the bed. He'd remove the restraining sheath and move Blaine's limbs in gentle stretches, then they'd doze together, or sleep through the night. (Blaine wasn't aware of the time of day.)

But for now, Blaine rocked, content, drowsing.

_"And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this Blaine as neglected by his parents, and I think Eric will do everything he can to heal all the hurts of Blaine's past, so that's where this comes from. I don't expect them to go any further into infantilism, just fyi.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scarf

"Mmm, this housewarming present from Kurt certainly does look good on you, darlin'," Eric said warmly.

Blaine was sitting on the little sofa in the living area of what was now their loft instead of just Eric's. His heels caught the edge of the couch and his knees were spread wide.

"Kurt knows your skin tone very well, doesn't he?" Eric asked rhetorically.

Blaine stared at Eric, waiting for what was next.

Thwap! Thwap!

Blaine moaned as his balls were slapped.

"Mmm, yeah, even when you turn all red and purple, that scarf still works with it. How did he do that? He's very talented," Eric commented, stroking Blaine's straining cock and admiring the green scarf tied in a figure eight pattern that drew his balls down and apart.

"I think you deserve a present for your first night living here. How long has it been since you came?"

Blaine's eyes widened. He waited.

"Good boy. You can talk."

"Four months seven days."

Eric smiled.

"Alright, sweet pea. I know how much you love having your balls beaten. Think you can come from that?"

Blaine obviously considered it and sadly shook his head.

"I'm proud of you for being honest. I'm gonna let you use the Helix massager, too. So nothing on your dick, but I know you can get off with prostate massage," Eric's said, his smile widening. "It just takes longer."

Blaine whimpered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't up for writing out the explicit scene, folks. I'm home sick from work so I'm glad I got this finished at all. Thanks for reading!


	6. Don't You Hate it When...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slip  
> Author: Leydhawk  
> Word Count: 338  
> Verse: Beyond His Control (on AO3 and ff.net) but this one is a prequel   
> Pairing: Blaine/Kurt  
> Warnings: baby kinkster attempt at sensory deprivation, anal sex, shower sex injury trope

"Mm, Blaine," Kurt mumbled, his voice low and resonant in his head. Blindfolded, with earplugs in, the heat cranked in the bathroom, Kurt felt hypersensitive to the feel of Blaine's cock inside him as he leaned against the warm wall of the tub enclosure. It was as close as the teenagers could get to sensory deprivation, and so far, Kurt really liked it. He felt alone but safe, and all his focus was on the way Blaine was moving him and pressing deep into him, holding his hips and giving Kurt everything he had...

Until there was nothing. Vibrations reverberated through Kurt's feet, but Blaine was gone. No hands, no cock...

"Sweetie?" Kurt called loudly.

No response.

"Shit," he swore, and tore the blindfold off, pulling one earplug out along the way. He blinked and turned around. Blaine was laying in the bottom of the tub, his face scrunched in pain, his erection already softening.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt turned off the shower and knelt down with his boyfriend. "What happened? Where does it hurt?"

"My ankle," Blaine groaned.

"Okay, hang on!" Kurt leapt out of the tub and wrapped himself in a towel, then turned back and got Blaine up and balanced on one foot. He lifted the shorter boy onto the bath mat and then got a towel around him and they hobbled into Kurt's bedroom and sat Blaine on the bed.

When it became clear that ice and kisses weren't enough to heal the twisted ankle, Kurt gave in and called Carole.

Understanding that Blaine didn't want to tell his parents, or to have to go to the doctor, Carole examined the injury and assessed that it was likely just sprained. She wrapped it in an elastic bandage and gave Blaine a couple of ibuprofen, telling him to keep it raised and rest for a few days.

"And in the future, you boys might want to be more careful when you shower together," she told them, trying not to grin at the horrified expressions on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very tame, very overdone (and done waaaay better by others), but it's what came to me.


	7. Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this prompt. Went very mild on the kink, but I needed some very loving caring. And burgeoning Dom Sebastian. Wonder where I got that idea??

Rating: Explicit   
Warnings: D/s, anxiety disorder, rimming, oral sex, fingering, edging

Make You Feel My Love

"Seriously, Sebastian? I'm busy with getting ready for my first show, and you want to play kinky sex games?" Kurt snapped.

Bas sighed. He took the partially completed jacket from Kurt's hands and carefully put it onto the dress form, then took Kurt by his shoulders and maneuvered him to the sofa then sitting next to him and holding both his hands.

"You are stressing like you haven't since your freshman year. Don't think I haven't noticed the weight you've lost and you chugging those Ensure drinks at night. I need you to tell me honestly: when we did that scene over Skype and I controlled you, it helped for a little while, didn't it?"

Kurt felt his lips trembling and he bit them. Thinking back to the terrible year when he'd been in New York without Bas and Blaine, the maelstrom of anxiety and depression clouded much of his memory. But he recalled the night Bas was asking about, when Kurt had given up all pretense of control and let Bas tell him what to do to pleasure himself.

Kurt nodded.

He'd been more relaxed for the next week or so, and more focused. But he'd heard Bas's reaction before the call was cut, and he'd never been able to ask Bas to do it again when it had been so difficult for him.

"You said you loved me for the first time that night."

Bas recoiled in shock. "I... You..."

Kurt pulled one hand free and stroked Bas's cheek.

"I knew you weren't ready to have me know, so I didn't say anything. But it was part of why I was better after that."

"Fuck, Kurt..." Bas blinked at the burning in his eyes.

"Okay. You think a scene would help me now."

Bas just nodded and waited.

Kurt thought about it. Bas knew him better than anyone. Kurt trusted him with everything in him and his life.

"No pain or humiliation--"

Bas scoffed. "Like I would ever."

Kurt chuckled shakily and nodded.

Bas cupped the back of his neck and looked searchingly into Kurt's eyes.

"You remember the system. Color?"

Kurt took a deep breath and released all control.

"Green."

~~Green~~

Showered and laid out naked on their coffee table, with a playlist of piano nocturnes lilting from the speakers and the lights dimmed, Kurt relaxed and let the worries that plagued him float through his mind and away, leaving him open; a vessel for Bas to fill however he liked.

Bas worshipped Kurt's body with his hands and mouth. He could never get enough of Kurt's smooth skin, and with a few years of age had come more body hair as well. Bas swirled the hairs on Kurt's chest with his tongue, moving down to the thicker treasure trail below his navel, avoiding the long erection gently pulsing on his belly, to where the brown hairs took on a redder hue in his pubes. Bas licked and sucked low on Kurt's cock, down to his balls, then slowly made his way up the underside to lap kitten licks at the head.

"Oh! Oh!" Kurt gasped. Bas lubed his hand and switched to stroking him fast and hard. "Ah! Bas!"

Kurt arched, and Bas abruptly stopped.

"You have to stay relaxed. No tensing up," Bas informed him, moving down to Kurt feet and raising one up, licking his instep. Kurt whined. "Color?"

"Green. I just want--"

"Uh-uh. I'm giving you what I want to give tonight. What you want doesn't matter."

Kurt's body relaxed again. He nodded.

Bas rewarded the submission by sucking Kurt's big toe into his mouth with a hard pull.

"Oooohhhh..."

Smiling, Bas continued. When Kurt remained pliable throughout the worship of one foot, Bas moved back to his groin, playing with Kurt's balls and eventually licking his cock again. Kurt kept his body flat on the table, so Bas freshened the lube on his hand and stroked Kurt again.

"Ah! Oh, Bas! Oh!" Kurt struggled to keep still, the urge to thrust into the tight fist nearly overwhelming.

"Good boy," Bas murmured. Kurt choked on a sob. "Tell me when you're close, baby."

Kurt suffered through another minute or two, and Bas watched the colors deepen as his boyfriend's face reddened and the blush crept down his chest, as well as the darkening of his cock.

"Gonna...!"

Bas withdrew and put his hand on the middle of Kurt's chest as he watched his erection dance and bob. Kurt's breath came in harsh sobs.

"Bas, please..."

"Trust me, love. Relax. Color?"

"Green," Kurt whimpered.

Bas worked Kurt's other foot, listening to Kurt's almost musical moans, and then lifted both legs to his chest.

"Hold them up and apart," Bas commanded. Kurt took hold of his legs and obeyed. "Ohmygod, what a view..."

Bas ran his fingers up and down over Kurt's crack, playing lightly over the soft hair and furled opening. Kurt panted.

"Relax," Bas reminded him. Kurt took several deep breaths.

Rimming wasn't one of their normal practices. They both enjoyed it, but Kurt's fastidious nature made him self conscious and overly concerned with cleanliness. However, he'd obeyed Bas and done everything he could to be sanitary, so he was able to stay calm as Bas licked and kissed and gently probed, shivering with the tingles of pleasure.

"God, baby, I love that..." Bas whispered into the soft skin of Kurt's inner thigh. "I'm gonna make you let me do that more often."

Somehow, the words made something in Kurt release. The promise that this one evening wasn't his only chance to let go, that Bas was strong and insistent and he was going to make changes for them on his own prerogative was reassuring to Kurt's stressful mind. He wasn't alone. Bas would always be there to help take care of him.

"Yes..." Kurt sighed.

"Ngh," Bas swallowed his cry as he almost came. The total trust and submission from Kurt in that moment was overwhelming. He pressed his face into Kurt's legs and got himself back under control. "Okay, my beautiful love, let go," Bas said softly, pushing Kurt's hands away from his legs and lowering his feet to the floor. "Now just stay loose as long as you can, okay?"

"Mm... Green..."

Bas snickered silently. Kurt's voice was so soft it almost sounded like he was asleep.

Lubing his fingers, Bas slid slickness below Kurt's balls and started fingering him even as he took Kurt's cock into his mouth.

"Oh..." Kurt sighed, his head rolling on his shoulders.

Bas didn't tease, but he didn't drive Kurt toward his climax full speed either. He massaged Kurt inside, knowing the build of pleasure from prostate massage, languidly fellating him all the while.

Tremors and goosebumps gave way to shaking, then shudders as Kurt tried not to tense up. Bas could tell that the slow build was driving Kurt out of his mind. Exactly as he'd planned.

Closing his eyes to focus on the small changes in Kurt's cock and ass as he neared orgasm, Bas felt when the twitching started, then the swelling, and then Kurt's voice rose in glorious warbling cries as the flavors burst in Bas's mouth and his fingers were clenched tight. Bas trembled along with him as Kurt came and came... It seemed to be the longest orgasm he'd ever witnessed Kurt experiencing.

Carrying Kurt to bed, getting him to drink some juice, and spooning behind him to sleep was almost as good in Bas's mind as controlling him had been.

Almost.


	8. You Are the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jingle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: D/s, masturbation

"Darlin' you're not gonna believe what happened today! Customer comes in in the middle of a rush and puts on an impromptu performance! Of a darn commercial jingle! I was just like: what is wrong with people these days? Being near NYU, you know I get drama and serenades and all sorts of performances, but this guy looked older than a student and had super white teeth; so fifteen years ago!"

"Oh... That's..." Blaine didn't seem enthused.

"Why are you so down in the mouth sweet pea?"

"Um. My brother is in town and he wants to see me."

"Hey there! I'm glad there's at least one member of your family who shows an interest in you and your life. When is he available?"

"I, um, I think you might have already met him."

"I don't follow."

"Was the jingle the Free Credit Rating one?"

"Wh-oh! Yeah, that's what it was. Why?"

Blaine sighed. "That was Cooper. I told him you work at a Starbucks near NYU and he probably made a scene at every store within a quarter mile of campus."

Eric shook his head and chuckled. Blaine hung his head.

"Hey, there's more to this reaction, isn't there?"

Blaine sighed. "You probably think he's really hot. I get it. Everyone does."

Eric understood. "Baby, look at me," he ordered, his voice holding the quiet command that set Blaine's nerves twitching.

Blaine looked up.

"Text him. Tell him to meet us at the diner in an hour."

Blaine tilted his head and frowned but immediately pulled out his phone and sent the text.

"Now go get in position."

Blaine stripped down and put his carefully folded clothes on the bookcase, then dropped onto his knees and down into child's pose on his mat beside the bed.

"Kneel up. I want you to watch me."

Eric pulled his own clothes off and stretched out on the bed with his laptop. He pulled up a playlist of Cooper's commercials on YouTube and started it.

"Watch my body, darlin'."

Eric watched the first three commercials, and Blaine's eyes obediently raked over his Dom's body, starting to relax a bit. Eric's dick didn't so much as twitch or swell.

Eric closed the laptop.

"Recite your full name, and your childhood address and phone number. Repeat until I tell you to stop. Keep watching me."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, 3452 West Hamilton Avenue, Westerville Ohio--"

Blaine spoke by rote, and saw an immediate difference in Eric's reaction. Breath quickening, eyes growing darker, cock already growing; it was obvious that Blaine turned Eric on more than the commercial had.

Reaching for the lube, Eric started stroking himself, quickly winding up with his tells. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off his Dom, his own body responding. He stuttered through two more repetitions.

"Stop," Eric commanded, taking his hand off of himself and thrusting up a few times, gasping.

"Please, sir," Blaine begged. He needed to make Eric come. It was some kind of primal sub urge. Seeing him so close to completion and denied was agonizing for Blaine.

"No."

Blaine whimpered. "But..."

"Silence."

Eric laid still until his erection began to wilt.

"Okay. Get dressed, baby. We're gonna go meet your brother."

Blaine bit his lip and obeyed, thoughts awhirl, completely confused.

When they stood at the door, Blaine finally tugged Eric's sleeve, his signal that he wanted to speak.

"Go ahead and ask, sweet pea."

"Why?"

"I deserved punishment for not making sure you know that you're everything to me. I don't want anyone else."

Blaine's knees wobbled. "It's my fault, sir, please, punish me, not yourself--"

"Nope. This is mine. We're gonna go meet Cooper and you're to watch and see that my focus is you. I only want you, Blaine. I love you and honor you and cherish you."

Blaine started to fall to his knees, but Eric caught him and hugged him instead, whispering reassurances until his legs would hold him again.

"I love you, Eric. I... I thank God for you. And I think that's the first time I'm sincere in saying that."

"Oh, my dear. I'm grateful for His plan, too. Now, let's go."

They held hands all the way to the diner, and Eric made good on his vow to keep his focus on Blaine even when Cooper tried to get all attention on him. He succeeded with the rest of the diner patrons and staff, but not with Eric.

That night, Eric let Blaine worship his body, pleased that they were on the same page again. Blaine had never felt more confident in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed Blaine to have someone all for him. I'm definitely doing some schmoop with Bitchmas.


	9. Not the Gay Kama Sutra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: awkward anal sex

"You're not serious," Eric said, laughing. Blaine's face reddened but he nodded.

"Of course I'm serious. I'm thinking it could even be sort of Tantric."

"Sweet pea, have you read anything about Tantric sex?"

"Not... Um, no, not really. But just imagine how intimate it would feel! Me inside you while you're inside me?"

"It sounds like a recipe for disaster, love."

Blaine sighed and tried to give up his fantasy. Eric couldn't bear the slumped shoulders and drooping eyes.

"I'll think about it."

~~Exchange~~

It was several weeks later. Eric had been surreptitiously preparing both of them for the attempt. He'd sit at the headboard and have Blaine ride his dick, then encourage Blaine to slowly lay back. Staying comfortably erect with his dick pointing at his feet was a definite challenge, but he started getting used to it.

Laying Blaine out on the bed with his head at the foot and tying a loop of satin twine just under his glans, Eric slid the other end of the cord through the headboard slats and trained Blaine to get used to his hard-on pointing down, too.

Eric waited until Blaine had earned a reward by acing a big class assignment before he told him what was happening.

"Oh, Eric, really?!" Blaine practically jumped up and down and wiggled like a puppy. Eric thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Yes, m'dear. Now, let's get comfy and prep, shall we?"

Twenty minutes of making out, giggling and stretching each other, and they were ready.

Condoms. More lube.

"So I want you to kinda sit sideways on me, k? Then you'll lay down and I'll get you in me and we'll sorta...scissor."

Blaine laughed. "Sounds very lesbian."

"Yeah, well... It's your request, so I may just call you my girly boy, just while we do this."

Blaine wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather you didn't."

"Fine, sweet pea. C'mon on and let me feel how hot you are."

Kneeling carefully over Eric, Blaine lowered himself onto his boyfriend's cock, the slide familiar and perfect.

Eric hung onto Blaine's hips as he lowered himself to the bed, and and they settled into the awkward leg tangle of laying crotch to crotch, with only the head still inside Blaine.

"Um, okay, so I guess I'll roll sideways a little-- Whoops!"

Eric slipped out and they had to try again.

It turned out that Blaine mounting up and then moving wasn't going to work.

They had to return to kissing and stroking each other, rolling the loose condoms back down while they regained hardness. They still laughed a little at the awkwardness, but by the fourth try it was less amusing. The stretch and twisting of their penises was creating some discomfort, and Eric's patience was thinning.

"I'm up for one last try, darlin', and then we're gonna call it on this one for now."

Blaine bit his lip and nodded.

More lube, and then they got into their scissoring position, but with Blaine more on his stomach with his dick pointing down. Eric pressed into him, then just reached down and manhandled Blaine into himself.

They'd done it.

But it was precarious and they both knew if they moved at all, they'd lose it and one would slide out and that would be it.

So they laid there for a minute, still awkwardly wrapped around each other.

Eric kissed Blaine's calf, which was all he could reach.

Blaine stroked Eric's ankle.

They waited another minute.

"Um, Eric?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"It was a better fantasy."

"Yep."

"Can we stop and you just nail me to the mattress?"

"Of course my darlin'."

And that's exactly what they did.


	10. Wrapped Up in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wrap
> 
> Kurt learns of an interest Sebastian has and indulges him. Warnings: bondage, anal sex

Wrapped Up in You

Kurt watched his reality shows with headphones and his laptop when he had free time and Bas didn't. Taking all the exams for the various financial levels to prepare for the stock broker job he'd been offered after graduation had Bas stressed out as he pushed himself to ace his class work at the same time.

So they were sharing the couch, but in separate worlds when Kurt noticed the distinct way Bas shifted and moved. Kurt's eyebrows rose and he looked over at his boyfriend. Bas was looking at something on his phone, and he had just rearranged his hips and shifted his cock in his jeans. He was hard.

What was Bas looking at?

Kurt paused his show and tugged his earbuds out. "Are you watching porn?"

Bas jumped. "No. Just looking at my tumblr feed. I needed a break."

"Tumblr. Uh-huh. How many porn blogs do you follow? My boy, you know I don't mind."

"No, it's not my porn tumblr... It's, um, art and stuff, but... This one kinda blurs the line. It's gorgeous."

Kurt leaned over. "Can I see?"

Bas showed Kurt the blog, scrolling and stopping at his favorite pictures. Kurt looked down at Bas's lap and saw his erection flexing.

"Interesting."

Bas nodded.

Kurt returned to his laptop but didn't start his program again. He shifted so he was sitting with his back against the armrest with the screen completely facing away from Bas.

And he went shopping.

~~Wrap~~

Bas brought the package up from their mail box automatically, leaving it for Kurt on the table in the foyer with his renewal for his magazine subscription and his catalogs.

He was stunned when he came home from a Saturday study session to find a book set out on the kitchen counter, held open on Kurt's cookbook stand to instructions for what looked like an elaborate setup, but from the instructions, was actually a beginner's level session.

Bas looked toward the hallway and saw a teal rope on the floor, leading toward the bedroom. He grinned.

Then he turned back to the book and set to memorizing the instructions.

~~Wrap~~

Kurt held his position and watched Bas as he tied the teal cords around and around each of Kurt's legs, thighs to calves, splaying him open with individual lines from the final knots near Kurt's knees up to each bedpost.

Kurt had taken his time stretching and preparing himself physically and mentally, and the rapt, dark-eyed look on his boyfriend's face was worth it.

Bas stood back at the foot of the bed and looked at his handiwork.

"Ohmygod, Kurt..."

"You can take pictures, if you want."

Bas's knees went weak and he stumbled a little as he scrambled for his jeans on his dresser where he'd thrown them.

Mostly, Bas photographed the details of the contrast between Kurt's pale skin and the richly colored rope, and the pornographic views of those wrapped thighs spread out on either side of Kurt's amazing cock and his wet, waiting hole, keeping Kurt's face out of frame.

But when he'd had his fill of the closeups, Bas stood back and looked at the overall picture Kurt made. He reclined back on their dark blue comforter, lit beautifully by the lamps on either side of the bed. Bas could see how Kurt had planned it with a designer's eye for contrast and detail.

Those big blue eyes stared up at him, the colors from the ropes and the bedding making them more vibrant than normal. Bas did his best to capture the whole scene with his pictures.

"I guess you're okay with me fucking you, then?" Bas asked, setting his phone aside and getting the lube.

"Anything you want my love."

Bas nodded. He checked and refreshed the lube in Kurt, then slid into him carefully, conscious of how the ropes might pull and hurt.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

"Bas..."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"So show me."

Bas smiled.


	11. Playfully Bitchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Understand. 
> 
> Kurt wants to try something new but Bas is reticent.

  
Warnings: rough sex

"I'm not a twink doll for you to dress up, Kurt!"

"But the cut of this sweater--"

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"I just want you to look your best, Bas."

"I just want to look like me!"

"But you could look--"

"Fuck it! Just stop!"

Kurt's mouth twisted. "Do you have any idea how hot you are when you're pissed? Sebastian, you should tear those clothes off and fuck me into the mattress right now. Angry sex. How 'bout it?"

Bas stilled, and all expression left his face.

"I'm never doing that, Blue Eyes," he said softly.

Kurt sighed. "You're not your father. You would never hurt me."

"Still. I'll role play it for you sometime, but I'm never doing it for real." Bas just shook his head. Then he smirked. "And since when do you call sex fucking? You've been a priss about that since high school."

"First of all, don't call me a priss. Second... Maybe my terminology could use some updating. We both use fuck as a swear, and it's kind of an easy thing to use to get the point across." He wrapped Bas in a hug, hooking his chin over his boyfriend's shoulder. "I wouldn't call what we did last night fucking. It's all connotation."

"Last night was pretty awesome. Very sweet."

"Exactly. So... Sometime, maybe I can provoke you and you can role play angry fucking for me, huh? Hold me down? Take me hard?"

Bas laughed. "You sound so corny. Yes, Kurt, I will ravish you my darling, beautiful boy."

Kurt giggled and pushed away from him. "You're such an asshole sometimes."

"Bitch."

"Damn right."

~~Understand~~

Kurt read Bas very well. As well as Bas read him.

So when Bas was trying to get ahead in one of his advanced economics classes, and he was stressing way more than warranted, Kurt decided that they needed a stress relief fuck. He went to the bathroom and prepared for project: Anger fuck.

There were papers strewn over the kitchen table, so when Kurt was ready, he sashayed over and sighed heavily.

"Wouldn't you rather do something more fun?" Kurt asked petulantly.

"I'm busy, Kurt." Bas didn't even look at him.

Kurt put a finger on a page by the edge of the table and flicked it over. It fluttered to the floor. Bas stopped what he was doing and his eyes went to Kurt's incredulously.

Kurt smirked and repeated the gesture.

"What the hell are you up to?"

Kurt bit his lip and batted his eyelashes. "I'm sorry."

Bas shook his head and went back to reading. "Just pick them up."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. He flicked one, then another, and a third, onto the floor in quick succession.

"Kurt!"

Bas frowned and sounded annoyed. He glared at Kurt.

Finally.

Kurt licked his top lip and put both hands on the table, catching as many sheets as possible under them, then he shoved them all.

Bas leapt to his feet and grabbed Kurt's wrist.

"That's it! No more coy little bitch!"

Kurt jerked his hand away and tried to run. Bas easily snagged him around the waist and shoved him up against the counter, pushing him over and pinning him down, holding him while he quickly unfastened Kurt's pants and shoved them down.

No underwear. Wetness between his ass cheeks.

Uh-huh.

Bas pawed at his own clothing, just undoing his button and zipper; enough to pull his rapidly hardening dick out.

Bas gripped both Kurt's wrists in one hand and pinned them at the small of Kurt's back, grabbing his shoulder with the other and quickly driving into him in one heavy push. Kurt yelped, and then began wordless, panting vocalizations with every snap of Bas's hips.

"This what you want? You tease me and piss me off so I'll fuck you standing up against the goddamn counter?"

"Oh! Oh! B-bas..." Kurt whined.

"No, you asked for it. Now just shut up and take it."

Kurt closed his eyes. Bas was so incredibly hot like this. He felt amazing, slamming into him hard and fast, leaning over Kurt's back so he was angled just right.

Kurt's legs wobbled, and he resolutely stiffened them. If he collapsed, Bas would stop. He'd be all solicitous and the deep, rough fucking would be over. And it was exquisite.

Bas reached around and squeezed Kurt's cock, then stroked it dry and burning.

"Aaaahhh!!!" Kurt wailed. It hurt but it was good and he was rapidly closing in on an orgasm.

"Yeah! You're gonna come hard, aren't you? You're getting what you asked for..." Bas huffed, ramming in as far as he could just to hear Kurt's little noises. He was almost there himself, but he wanted Kurt to come first, wanted to keep fucking him just past the point of comfort. Three more strokes and Kurt screamed, jerking under him as he painted the cabinet in front of him.

Bas kept going as Kurt's ass fluttered on him. God that felt good. But it was Kurt wiggling when he was obviously not enjoying it as much that made Bas lose it.

"Goddamn! Ngh! Yeah, Kurt... Take it..."

Bas groaned and leaned heavily on Kurt, getting his breath back. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

"That angry enough for you, babe?"

"Mmm. Yeah, honey, that was great."

"Good. Now, clean my fucking papers up."

Kurt laughed.

But he did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not very kinky, but it took all day to come up with.


	12. Naughty or Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Naughty
> 
> Kurt tries really hard to prove he's naughty, but Bas loves him just the way he is.

"You know, when I was with Blaine, I was the naughty to his nice. Why do you get to be naughty now?" Kurt asked, pouting.

"Because I'm the bigger bitch."

"No, you're an asshole. I'm the bitch."

Bas burst out laughing. "I'm glad you're finally owning your bitch-hood, but I will always be the naughty."

"We'll just have to see about that."

~~Naughty~~

Kurt tried.

He tied all Bas's shoelaces together. In their pairs, leaving them neater on Bas's side of the closet than they'd started.

He replaced Bas's expensive hair products (that Kurt had purchased for him) with cheap drugstore ones. Bas never said a word.

He replaced the salt with sugar, but then fell victim to his own scheme when he made eggs for breakfast.

"Babe, really. I'm naughty, you're nice. Just deal with it," Bas finally said.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and switched gears.

When Bas came home the following night, he innocently walked into their bedroom to change clothes and stopped short.

The room was lit with dozens of candles, and he bed was draped in black velvet, with red satin ribbons attached to each post, waiting. Bas turned at a movement to one side and stared.

Kurt wore tight black leather pants and nothing else. His eyes were heavily lined and his hair was spiked.

"Um..." Bas mumbled.

"No talking. Strip." Kurt's voice held authority and Bas found himself obeying without thinking.

When Bas was nude, Kurt pointed at the bed, and it only took a moment for Sebastian to move over and lay down.

"Uh-uh. Face down."

Bas rolled over, and it was a testament to his trust in Kurt that he let himself be tied up spread eagle.

Kurt crawled on top of him and straddled his thighs. The leather was cool but quickly warmed against Bas's skin.

"You know, you might have been right back before Blaine left. Maybe I kinda like this."

"Kurt--"

"Shh, honey. You know you can trust me."

Bas did. So he settled down and waited.

Kurt prepped and fucked him, and Bas came from rubbing off on the nap of the velvet shifting beneath him.

When Kurt untied Bas and peeled the leather pants off, they snuggled on the big bed, avoiding the wet spot.

"Well? Are you going to admit I can be naughty?" Kurt prompted.

Bas buried his smiling face in the pillow, trying not to laugh, unable to respond seriously.

"What!"

Turning over, Bas kissed Kurt and stared into his eyes, trying to show every iota of his love.

"Blue Eyes, that was the most vanilla, sweet attempt at naughty kink I can imagine. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."

Kurt's eyes narrowed as he plotted further evil plans.

Then Bas kissed him, and the plans shredded like gossamer and floated away. If Bas loved him this way, that was good enough for Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is barely kinky, but I had trouble with this prompt for some reason.


	13. You Are My Definition of Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nice 
> 
> Eric redefines 'nice' for Blaine.

"You look nice," Eric said. Blaine tried to take it as a compliment.

A few days later, Blaine used the product Kurt had given him for his curly hair, making it shiny and soft, and he wriggled into the red pants he'd had since high school.

"Nice, sweet pea," Eric nodded as he passed Blaine on his way to out the door.

Blaine was at a loss. He slicked his hair down and wore a tight bow tie, and when Eric arrived home that night, he was in his submissive pose on his mat in the middle of the living room.

"Oh-kay," Eric said slowly. He put his things down and went to sit on the sofa. "Up, darlin'," he ordered softly. Blaine knelt up but kept his eyes down. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Sir, I feel..."

Eric waited.

"...unattractive to you."

Tears slipped down Blaine's cheeks.

Eric frowned. "Can you tell me what's making you feel that way?"

"I..." Blaine hiccuped. "I try to look good for you, sir."

"And you succeed. Always."

"But you..."

"I what? Just say it, Blaine."

"You say I look nice."

"And you do."

"But..."

It clicked. "You don't understand what I mean by 'nice', do you?"

"I, um. I guess not, sir. It seems like you're saying I look mediocre or something..."

Eric nodded.

"Alright, my dear. Let's have dinner, then I want you to go wash that gel outta your hair and get naked for me. I'll show you what I mean by nice."

~~Nice~~

Blaine was cuffed, with his arms stretched above him, and Eric circled him like a jaguar. He held a fligger but hadn't struck yet.

"Did you ever see a fine piece of man walkin' down the street and admire him?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you ever look at a magazine and see some muscled, oiled up, handsome guy and get turned on?"

"Yes sir."

"Me too, baby. In the past, when I was single, man oh man did I enjoy lookin'."

Blaine was silent.

"And you wanna know what I thought when some lithe little pretty twink or some compact dark guy with shoulders and an ass to die for caught my eye?"

"I..."

"I thought: Nice," Eric said, stringing out the word with special emphasis. "So you see, darlin', when I say you look nice, what I'm really saying is that you are the only one I want. I wanna see you strung up like this. I wanna cover your body in angry red lines from my flogger or a switch, and I want to choke your mouth with my dick, and I wanna beat this butt until it's purple and sensitive and then pound into it until I come so hard I can't see. I want you to take everything I want to give you and I want you to beg for more."

Eric stepped up behind Blaine and put his mouth by Blaine's ear. "That's what I mean by 'nice'."

Blaine's knees buckled and he hung by his cuffs, panting, needing.

"Sir, please use me. Do all those things you want to do to me, please, please, I want it, I need you to come, I love you so much. Please, please..."

Eric moved around in front of Blaine and used the flogger to raise his head up. Blaine met Eric's gaze.

Eric smiled. "Nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More schmoop. Maybe I'll get back to kinky with the next one...


	14. Putting on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rehearse

Chapter warnings: cbt, cock and ball torture, sensory deprivation, electrical stimulation, exhibitionism, cock whipping, aftercare

 

"Thirteen! Thank you sir!"

Thwap!

"Ow! Fourteen! Thank you sir!"

Thwap!

"Aahh!! Fif-fifteen! Thank you sir!"

"Hmm."

Eric frowned as he circled Blaine.

"Darlin', you've taken much more than that without the theatrics. Are you showing off?"

"...maybe a little, sir. We're going to do this in front of people at the club, so..."

Eric tutted. "And I want a genuine reaction when we do, not something you've rehearsed."

"I'm sorry sir."

Blaine dropped his head and tried not to cry. He hated disappointing Eric.

"Oh, baby. You're a performer by nature and profession. I should know you'll always think of your audience."

Petting Blaine's head, Eric thought about it.

"Don't worry, sweet pea, I know what to do."

~~Rehearse~~

Blaine couldn't tell where he was or who was around. The hood covered his eyes, and earbuds filled his ears with music alternating with indeterminate periods of white noise. His body was bound with his arms folded across each other and his wrists attached at his waist. He depended completely on Eric's strong arms around him, leading him.

Eventually, Blaine felt himself strapped to a surface, and the surface tilted so he was angled, almost laying down he thought. Excitement pulsed in him. He felt his cock cage removed and he got hard almost instantly. Soft pads were pressed to either side of his balls, and a short while later, the burning tingle of electricity began and he moaned.

But nothing happened. After a while, the electricity stopped. Blaine waited. Music. White noise. Music, skipping partway through several songs; he lost any sense of time. The e-stim was turned on and off several times, at varying levels. He floated, disconnected.

Heat and pain in his balls. White noise. More pain. And more, ratcheting up. Blaine couldn't hear himself moaning and crying out.

Thwap!

A strike on his cock.

More electricity. His balls were frying.

Thwap! Thwap!

Blaine tried not to move, but he was beginning to twitch. His cock was slapped again and again. It wasn't a hand. Might have been a crop. Didn't matter.

Thwap! Thwapthwapthwap! Thwap!

And the e-stim cranked up.

Blaine writhed. The beating his cock was taking switched his attention for fractions of time from the pain in his balls, but it didn't have a pattern, and the electricity was relentless.

Waves of heat and impact and agony swamped him. There was nothing but pain.

Blaine slipped away.

He became aware of a lack of stimulus first, then hot splashes across his belly and chest, down on his dick (it stung like a splatter of hot grease), dripping soothingly from his balls.

The world tilted. A kiss. Eric pressed against him. Silence. Unbound. Standing with Eric's strong arms holding him. Wrists free. Arms moved and rubbed. A straw in his mouth. Chocolate milk. Then water. Cool soft wet on his chest and belly and he whimpered (he could hear himself at least) as his dick was cleaned, and his balls. Sitting. Eric holding him. Pressure as the buckles on the hood came undone. Light through his closed lids. Gentle fingers withdrawing his earbuds.

"My beautiful beautiful Blaine. You were incredible. You're such a good boy. So amazing for me, sweet pea. I came so hard, my darlin'. You are so gorgeous. You gave everyone a show they'll never forget," Eric's voice murmured.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open. They were alone in a dimly lit room on a divan. It was a tiny, intimate space. Maybe a walk in closet originally? It didn't matter. Eric was there. Eric had tortured him so well that his Dom had come on his aching body and everything was right just as it was now because Eric said it was.

Their eyes met.

"--I love you."

"--I love you."

They spoke in unison.

Perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck on prompt 15 so I'm going to wait until I finish that to post the rest here. So far I've done every day, and it has helped my holiday stress levels immeasurably. Thanks for reading!


	15. All I Want for Christmas is a Fanfic Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had it pointed out to me on tumblr that some of my writing is derivative (I prefer 'inspired by') of other writers. Yes, the super villain persona Eric uses is much like Kurt's work persona from fhartz91's Take Me Over verse. So all thanks go to her. That Blaine is into chastity is very much derived from lilinas and her interest there. Thanks to all who have come before!

Chapter warnings: chastity, pegging, fuck or die, sex toys

 

"This is what you want for your Christmas present? You're sure? I figured you'd ask for an orgasm since it's been what, two months?"

"Six weeks and two days. And no. I want my orgasms to be when you want me to have them. But this... Fuck or Die is a common trope. Acting it out with you is..." Blaine grinned and rubbed his hands together. "I've wanted to show you my Nightbird costume for...forever! But I didn't want you to laugh at me."

"Darlin', anything you love I will never make fun of, even if I do laugh. And with the idea I'm having for my costume, you might just laugh a little at me, but I promise it's okay."

"You have an idea for a costume?"

"Yep. I'm gonna have to call a friend for help, though."

~~Games~~

Eric's plan didn't exactly turn out as Blaine had expected, but that was one of the great things about exploring D/s together.

They were in a storage unit somewhere in New Jersey in the middle of the night. Eric's friend was a security guard there, and no one else would be around since there was no regular access after 9pm.

The first big shock for Blaine had been that his Dom, with his bass voice and masculine splendor, was wearing a black bustier, and his mask had a hairpiece attached that flowed down his back in a long french braid. He wore black spandex pants that came up to women's waist height, and shiny black boots with a two inch heel. The black velvet opera gloves were the final touch, and Blaine couldn't wait to feel Eric touch his bare skin with them.

But first they got to role-play that they were enemies forced into a situation where they had to have sex.

"This is wrong! If we work together we can escape without doing anything unmentionable," Nightbird declared.

"Are you such a goody two shoes that you've never fucked anyone before?" Eric as The Dominatrix asked in a purr. Blaine had a moment's pause because he'd never heard Eric say fuck before. And Eric's accent was mostly gone, with a bit of a New York sound intermittently replacing it.

"Sex is for love, Dominatrix. Something you surely have heard of but don't understand."

The Dominatrix sashayed toward him, holding up a bag. "These are the tools Captain Devastation wants us to use. You fuck me with this," Eric withdrew a strap on dildo with the harness, "and make me come, and we'll walk out of here with no one the wiser. No one but you and me." The Dominatrix leaned down and put red painted lips close to Nightbird's mouth.

"B-but we could escape instead..."

"Is that what you truly desire, Nightbird?"

"No." Nightbird grabbed The Dominatrix by the neck and smashed their mouths together.

Aggressive kissing, biting, and stripping one another was punctuated occasionally by out of character moments with suppressed smiles and assistance with unfamiliar clothes and the harness. Blaine's dick was squished against the tube of his chastity device with his arousal. Eric's fingers were as gentle as ever as he adjusted the harness and got the dildo seated against Blaine's pelvis, stifling a grin at the way Blaine's flesh was trying its best to fight the metal constraints on it.

One of the only objects in the room was a straight backed chair, and The Dominatrix bent over it, back arched, leggings pooled atop the boots.

"Alright then, Nightbird, let's get to it."

Blaine was shaking as he approached. Topping Eric was a rare occasion, and Eric always rode him. This would be Blaine actively -fucking- his Dom.

At least it was with a dildo. There was no way Blaine could last if he ever got to penetrate Eric with his own dick.

Blaine slicked a finger from the small pouch on his costume belt that he'd filled with lube, but when he went to prep Eric, he moaned.

Eric had a plug in place.

The low chuckle from his Dom nearly brought Blaine to his knees.

"Come on, Nightbird. You can't imagine that I'm called The Dominatrix and I'm not ready for sex on a moment's notice."

Blaine took a deep breath and got back into character.

"I never considered it, Dominatrix."

"Suuuure."

Nightbird was a hero, a good person, and so he was gentle as he withdrew the plug from his arch-nemesis and carefully set it on the chair. He slicked the dildo and lined it up with the moist opening before him.

Only to have The Dominatrix shove back with a loud moan.

"Come on, Nightbird! Fuck me like a real man!"

Blaine found himself grinning and didn't even try to suppress it. He grabbed Eric's hips and started thrusting, adjusting his angle until he felt Eric shudder, and then riding that position relentlessly.

"Oohh... Nightbird, I knew you could be naughty if you had the chance..."

Blaine tried not to laugh as he reveled in the trembling he could feel from Eric's body. He reached around and started stroking his Dom's perfect, veiny dick.

"Ngh! Yeah! Do it... Mm, like that... Yes! Oh... Oh, Nightbird, yes!"

Blaine groaned as his dick swelled to the absolute, terribly uncomfortable maximum it could within its cage.

Eric wailed as he came, and Blaine relentlessly worked him through it until his Dom snarled at him and he slowly withdrew.

Eric turned and sagged against the chair.

"Oh my darlin' Blaine... That was positively amazing. I might have to get you to tell me more of those story tropes."

Blaine finally went to his knees and smiled up at Eric.

"It was wonderful, sir. Thank you so much for giving me this gift."

"I can tell you liked the dildo. Did you know they have one that fits over your cage? I bet you'd love that."

Blaine nearly swooned. The lack of stimulus on his dick while seeing himself penetrating his Dom would be a reality altering experience.

"Oh yes. Oh yes yes please..."

Blaine didn't even know he was speaking, and Eric decided that knew what their next toy purchase would be.

Maybe Valentine's Day.


	16. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cane

Warning: punishment caning

 

"Darlin', your professor left a message asking for your final count for seats for the Winter Showcase," Eric called through the bathroom door.

"Oh! Kurt should have texted...or maybe emailed? I don't know if Bas will be coming or not."

"Want me to check?"

"Yes please."

That simple exchange was how Eric discovered that Blaine had been lying to him for months. And it was how Blaine ended up bent over their kitchen table, arms stretched out and fingers gripping the far side as he tried to prepare himself for his first real punishment from his Dom.

"Why are you being punished?" Eric asked solemnly.

"I lied to you about my parents not being able to visit or come to any of my performances and not inviting us to spend time with them in Ohio. I lied to them about not having time to see them," Blaine said, his voice shaking and tears already dripping on the surface of the table.

"Honesty is a part of our foundation as a couple, as Dom and sub, and as good men."

"Yes sir. I'm so sorry sir."

"I know you are. That's why you're going to take your punishment and then ask for and accept forgiveness."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Five strikes with the cane. You don't have to count."

"Yes sir. I'm ready sir."

The pain wasn't sexual. It was excruciating in a way that didn't turn Blaine on at all. He knew that was the point. This was real punishment, not part of a sexual scene.

But he hadn't expected it to be this bad.

By the time it was over, Blaine was sobbing. Eric put the cane down and came to him, kneeling down next to the table, carding his hair and murmuring reassurances.

When Blaine could speak, he asked forgiveness. Eric granted it and kissed him softly. They prayed together for Blaine's forgiveness from God, and when they were through, even with the fire throbbed in his butt, Blaine felt good. He was relieved, and he hoped that this truly wiped the slate clean.

In the following weeks, he learned that it had indeed. There was a joyous lightness in knowing he was forgiven, and he started working on finding out how he could introduce Eric to his parents. He had hope that it would work out alright, and understanding that even if it didn't, Eric would stand by him through it all.


	17. Always New Things to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sounding and restraints

Eric had personal experience with sounding. He'd done it himself when he was younger and interested in every kinky thing he could find. The intensity had been beyond his comfort level, so after a few times, he'd quit.

Blaine had never done it. And eventually, he'd asked for it.

So Blaine was on the padded bondage bench they'd build the previous year, held down with nearly every strap on it to ensure he would not move. His chastity cage was off, of course, and he was hard when the sterile, lubricated stainless steel rod began its journey into him.

"Oh. _Oh_."

"Mm-hmm. Breathe, sweet pea."

Blaine obeyed, but it hitched and gasped in and out of him as he tried to process the sensation slipping deeper and further into his dick.

"Remember--"

"Th-this isn't pain play. T-tell you if i-it h-hurts," Blaine parroted. "It doesn't hurt. It's... I... Ooohh..."

Eric withdrew the sounding rod and added lube, then slid it back in, letting it sink further.

"Oh God!" Blaine cried. Eric froze. So did Blaine. "Sir, it's glorious... I-I--"

Eric decided to let the blasphemy pass for the moment. They would discuss it later.

"Watch yourself," Eric warned.

"Yes! Yes sir! Oh! More! Please! More!"

Eric relubed again, and allowed the rod to almost fully enter Blaine, keeping a hold on the end. He let the sound rest there, then started slowly, gently, sliding it in and out, only a few inches.

"Aaaahhh! Yes! Sir! G-gah! Oh!"

Blaine's body was fighting the restraints, trying to writhe at the new feeling.

"Oh! Close! Sir!"

Eric withdrew the sound and Blaine sobbed.

"Oh... Sir... S-someday, c-can I come with this? S-someday?"

"Maybe. But not today."

"I know. I-I... I know... Whatever you want..."

Eric smiled. "I want to try this some more and see you control yourself, darlin'. You're real good at not coming without permission in everything else. Better think about that restraint my love."

Blaine groaned, knowing he was in for a long and challenging session of amazing new sensations.


	18. Like Pavarotti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sing

"You are going to tell me."

"Nope."

"Yes, yes, you are."

"Uh-uh."

Eric gave Blaine his best Dom stare, but Blaine just grinned and shook his head. Eric dropped the matter.

Until later.

Blaine laid tied to the bed, relaxed and waiting for whatever torment Eric would deliver to his waiting, nude body.

But Eric didn't bring out the flogger or the crop, nor the clothespins or clamps. No ball stretchers or ball busting toys.

He brought a feather.

And Blaine started to squirm.

"You gonna tell me what happened to the last molasses cookie my grammy sent?"

"No!" Blaine remained cheeky, but he was blushing and his breath was quick. Eric had escalated the game.

"Wrong answer, sweet pea. You're gonna sing like that little canary you told me about. But you're gonna giggle until you can barely breathe, first."

And, as was so often true, Eric was right.


	19. Outside His Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Decorate

Eric and Kurt had never grown close. Kurt always felt a wistfulness when he saw how happy Blaine was with his partner and Dom, and it kept him from ever opening up to a real friendship with Eric outside of the relationship he had one on one with Blaine and that Kurt and Sebastian had as a couple with Blaine and Eric.

So Kurt was always taken aback when he got direct messages from Eric. It had only happened a few times before, and as with the others, this time it involved Blaine. A surprise for Blaine.

Eric's past wasn't something he discussed. Kurt only knew bits and pieces from times Blaine had inadvertently mentioned things, or the one time he'd needed to vent and cry for the pain his Dom had revealed.

Bounced around from place to place throughout the south and Texas, Eric had grown up with no stability except the part of each summer he'd spent with his grandmother in Georgia. So Kurt understood that stability and consistency were very important to Eric, and it made the man's desire to redecorate his and Blaine's bedroom while Blaine was visiting Cooper in LA all the more significant. Kurt was honored to help.

Kurt hadn't realized that his tool wielding skills would be needed, however. The first thing that Eric explained he wanted was a cubby that Blaine could get into, curled up nearly fetal.

"You're not... Um, what goes on the front?" Kurt asked, concerned for Blaine's safety but trying to be supportive nonetheless.

Eric smiled. "Just a blackout curtain. When he's struggling and I'm not here, he feels better curled up tight in a dark place. I want to pad the inside with dark pillows."

Kurt nodded, tilting his head in apology for his assumption. "So, sort of womb like? How about a heartbeat? We could record yours and put in a pressure switch so it plays when he's inside."

Eric looked surprised and pleased at that. "Wouldn't that be real expensive?"

"We can definitely do it on the cheap. I'm sure Blaine has an old iPod he doesn't use, right?"

So they made a hideaway for Blaine along with painting the walls and rearranging the furniture.

"I never would have thought if a cubby like this," Kurt told Eric at the end of their first day. "I know he likes being held, and...tied, but I think it's wonderful that you're giving him a way to take care of himself if he needs it."

Eric nodded. "After a real bad rehearsal for his first show I came home to find him in the bottom of the closet."

Helping adjust and add to the mounting points for other scenarios had Kurt blushing, however. And angling the mirrors so that all the places that Blaine and Eric might have sex or scene would be visible made Kurt positively squirm (as well as consider how he might add a mirror or two in his and Bas's bedroom).

But when Blaine came home and saw it all, every bit of discomfort was worth it. 


	20. Ode to a Brilliant Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Floored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: chastity device, denial, prostate massage, spanking, anal sex

_'He suppressed a sigh and knelt, dipping his tongue into the pool, lapping at the fluid. He had a feeling he was going to be in this position a lot today.'_ *

"Whatcha reading, baby?"

Eric's voice sounded behind Blaine and his head snapped around. He blushed scarlet.

"Um."

Eric laughed, the low timbre of his voice making Blaine shudder.

"Must be something good," Eric said, coming around the sofa and sitting down. "You gonna share?"

Blaine stammered as he told Eric about the incredibly hot fanfiction he was reading, and about how much it turned him on that the Dom in the story made his sub clean up with his tongue after his dick dripped precome.

"Well there's an idea," Eric agreed, smiling. "So, my dear one, I think you should make sure the floor is real, real clean while I'm at work today. It sounds like the boy in the story is more of a leaker than you, but I know what to do to get you dribblin', so... We have a plan for tonight then, huh?"

Blaine nodded helplessly, his whole body shaking at the thought.

In class that day, Blaine was understandably distracted, and the moment he got home, he ignored his homework and began cleaning the floor. The loft wasn't very big, and had sealed cement floors over which Eric had many little throw rugs. All the rugs got vacuumed, rolled up, and put out of the way. Blaine mopped, then spent time on his knees hand scrubbing every inch of the apartment. By the time Eric came home with takeout, Blaine was in a state of excitement he hadn't experienced since he and Eric first started seriously scening.

Thoughtfully, Eric stopped at the door and removed his shoes and socks, even going so far as to have Blaine bring him a soapy washcloth and towel so his feet would be completely sanitary.

"Darlin', I don't think I've ever seen the floor this clean."

Blaine laughed, and they had dinner.

"Alright, sweet pea, are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Go get undressed and assume your position by the bed."

Blaine obeyed, ending in child's pose.

"You're beautiful like that my dear."

Blaine relaxed even more.

Gathering a few supplies, Eric went and sat down beside Blaine, leaving a pile on the bed in easy reach.

"Gonna plug you big, darlin', then give you a nice paddling. If that doesn't give you something to lick up, I have a backup plan."

Blaine moaned appreciatively, arching his back when Eric slid two lubed fingers in before he started stretching him on their largest plug. Blaine tried to push back and help, but it still took a while for the heavy, spade-shaped plug to fit. Once it finally slid into the gorgeously enlarged hole, Eric rubbed Blaine's back while he settled and got used to it. Once his breath slowed, Eric wiggled the base and made Blaine groan.

"Hmm, that's pressing inside pretty good, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," Blaine whispered.

"Kneel up for me."

Blaine rose and Eric checked his chastity device. It was dry; Blaine truly wasn't much of a leaker so it might take some doing to really get him something to clean up.

"Well, I guess we'll see if the spanking shakes a little loose, huh?"

Fifteen strokes of the leather paddle jostling the plug had Blaine whimpering, and two drops wrung from his caged dick.

Fifteen more doubled it, and Eric decided to change tactics.

"You better lick that up before I get the Helix."

Blaine gasped and shifted back to lap up the tiny amount of precome he'd produced. His dick swelled at the taste and the debasement of licking the floor. He rested his cheek against the damp spot and waited.

"Darlin', you're right. That's pretty darn hot," Eric said, and slapped Blaine's red butt as he rose.

"Yeah. Sir," Blaine panted.

Normally, Eric wouldn't use a big plug followed by the slim prostate massager, but he figured if he was going to manipulate the Helix for Blaine instead of making him flex and stimulate himself, he could get away with it.

And with how turned on Blaine was by licking the floor, the Helix worked beautifully.

Blaine writhed, trying to maintain his position, and Eric rocked the Helix over and over.

Several times Eric stopped and had Blaine clean up the drips from his dick, and each time was more arousing than the last for both of them.

"I can't stand it, baby. Get up on your hands and knees. I've gotta get in there myself. Gonna see if you leak more for me or for the toy."

"It's all for you, sir! Please..."

Eric stripped and put a condom on, slicked up, and slid into Blaine, who howled.

"Yes! Oh yes, sir! Oh!"

Eric rode him hard for several minutes, then had him shift back and lick up his puddle, the largest amount so far. They only lasted for two more rounds of that before Eric pounded Blaine hard and cried out, coming with Blaine wailing accompaniment.

Pulling out and tossing the condom, Eric sat back to watch as Blaine performed a final cleanup before they went to shower together.

Eric removed the chastity cage and washed Blaine thoroughly, but ended up having to wait until Blaine was asleep to put it back on because every time Blaine thought of what they'd done, he grew too big to fit into the cylinder.

Eric decided that they'd definitely need to revisit that soon.

~~Floored~~

*Excerpt From: lilinas. “Sebastian's Bitch.” Archive of Our Own, 2015-08-16. iBooks.   
This material may be protected by copyright.


	21. Private Porcelain Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Move

"I'm not sure why you always seem to want to roleplay me as a sex worker. Should I be worried?" Kurt asked fondly of his husband as they prepared to part ways before their evening of fun.

"You're the one who has to hang on every pole we come across; including on empty subway cars. You're going to have so much fun playing a stripper for me."

"An exotic dancer, thank you very much."

"Yeah, yeah... Just make sure I get a happy ending, okay 'Porcelain'?"

Kurt laughed. "You just keep the cash rolling and you'll get everything you want, big spender."


	22. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Performance

Opening night.

Of Blaine's first Broadway show.

He'd never understood Kurt's anxiety until now. Apparently he'd never even understood the word.

He was panicking.

And then Eric walked into his dressing room.

Blaine dropped to his knees.

"Please help. I can't go on like this! I'm sweating so bad my makeup will run and then I'll run- right off the stage and out the fire exit and away and--"

"Quiet, sweet pea."

Blaine obeyed.

"I have something for you. Drop your pants, baby."

Blaine climbed to his feet and dropped trou.

"You know your part backwards and forwards, darlin', so what you need is a distraction. This will help."

Eric held up a little bag, and turned it inside out so Blaine could see the small spikes inside it.

"This is going on your nuts, and you'll be aware of it with every move you make. Just enough distraction that you'll perform exactly as you did at dress rehearsal when you blew the crew away. Because every time you feel one of these little guys pressing into your balls, you'll remember that I'm with you. I'm always with you, Blaine. And I couldn't be more proud."

Eric put the bag onto Blaine, attaching it securely to his cage, and gave it a little squeeze, pressing the metal into Blaine's sensitive, full nuts. Blaine gasped and blushed and looked at his Dom like he was a being to be worshipped.

Eric smiled and kissed Blaine softly before he stepped back and gestured for Blaine to dress.

"Alright, then. Let's pray."


	23. Get What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Agony

"Sir! Please!"

"Uh-uh."

"I can't-- Please!"

Blaine yanked on the headboard. Eric was unmoved.

"I'm begging. You like when I beg. Please? Oh, oh, sir, please!"

"Nope."

"It's too much! It's agony! Sir!"

Eric's laugh was dark and low.

"It's punishment, darlin', it's not supposed to be fun."

"Eric!" Blaine whined his boyfriend's name, hoping desperately that the unusual use would sway him.

"I don't think so."

Blaine sobbed. "P-please..."

But Eric continued to stroke himself, out of Blaine's reach, out of his view, the slick sounds of lube as he beat off torturing Blaine.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please!"

"You ate the last of my grammy's molasses cookies."

"Y-yes. I'm sorry..."

"And then teased me about it. Made me tickle a confession out of you."

Eric moaned at the pleasure he was giving himself and Blaine choked on another cry of despair and pain.

"Sir, I'm so so so sorry!"

"You know what, baby?"

"What? Please..."

"I know something you don't."

"Sir?"

"I know that I told my dear sweet grammy that you enjoyed those cookies."

"S-sir? You told her about me?"

"Yes my love. When we get a chance, she wants to meet you."

"Oh, sir!"

"And she has more pity than I do, sweet pea."

"Sir?" Blaine's voice rose in hope.

"She's sending more, darlin'. So this torture isn't really necessary."

"Uh... Oh?"

Eric stopped stroking himself and turned his head, peering over his shoulder at his sweaty, beautiful sub.

"I'm just fickle. You okay with that?"

"I love you, sir. Whatever you want is what I want."

"Well, Blaine, I want to vice your balls and edge you until you pass out, then screw your unconscious body back awake."

Blaine relaxed.

"That sounds perfect, sir."


	24. The Look of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adoration

There's an expression that Blaine gets when he's looking at Eric.

Eric sees it, and it never fails to hit him like a spotlight of sunshine from heaven.

He sees it when Blaine walks into Eric's Starbucks and his eyes immediately seek and settle.

He sees it when Blaine hasn't come in months and Eric plays with his nipples until his dick is squishing out the back of its cage trying to get hard.

He sees it when Eric is making dinner while Blaine rehearses lines or practicing a song.

He sees it when he's got both hands fisted in Blaine's luxurious curls and Eric's dick is stretching Blaine's beautiful mouth.

He sees it when Blaine first wakes in the morning, and that adorable sleepy version of the look might be his favorite.

He sees it when Blaine is crying out in agony and ecstasy as he slaps Blaine's balls over and over.

He sees it when they share the bathroom sink getting ready, their eyes meeting in their reflections.

He sees it when he's astride Blaine's hips, riding up and down Blaine's erection, taking his own pleasure while Blaine suffers through denial.

He sees it when they're visiting Blaine's parents and Eric refuses to be subtle about their physical affection.

He sees it when Blaine is crying and begging forgiveness after a punishment caning.

He sees it when they're together at a red carpet event and Blaine's posed against the backdrop for his photos and Blaine only has eyes for Eric.

He sees it when Blaine finally gets to come after months of denial and is then forced into orgasm after orgasm until he's begging for his cage.

He sees it when Blaine buys him ridiculously expensive gifts that Eric would never consider buying for himself.

He even sees it when Blaine is hooded and strapped down on a cross in a club with the way his head orients to Eric even though he's blind.

He sees it right before they go to sleep together, no matter how trying Blaine's day was, and no matter what Eric puts him through with his Domination.

Sleepy adoration.

Yes, Eric decides that that's the best look of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of Blaine/Eric. Thanks for reading.


End file.
